


Deep in thought

by TehBEChocolate



Category: Other/None
Genre: Freeform, Gen, Poetry
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 23:22:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19936207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TehBEChocolate/pseuds/TehBEChocolate
Summary: Tout simplement une compilation de poèmes et nouvelles écrits à différentes époques. Certains sont anciens, surtout les premiers, mais j'espère m'y remettre, et donc en écrire de nouveaux!





	Deep in thought

_Le ciel était gris_  
Le ciel était clair  
Le ciel était beau  
Il était en l'air 

_Et il n'est plus. ___

__

__Le ciel était, sans aucun doute, le plus bel endroit où l'on pouvait vivre... avant qu'il ne brûle._ _

__C'est alors que je marchais au fond de mon lac que j'aperçus la lueur jaune pale et rouge vif d'un tracteur en pleine explosion, d'un métal vert en pleine fusion; et de stupeur m'étouffant, je trouvais resplendissante cette si brillante fin des temps. Tant de bonheur m'étranglait la carotide, je me sentais partir vers des horizons infinis. Aucune crainte à cette vue, juste... du pur plaisir._ _

__Merci, Sainte Mère, pour cette mort limpide!_ _

**Author's Note:**

> Écrit en 2016. Défi imposé: commencer par "Le ciel..."


End file.
